


Coffee & Tea

by sourwulfur



Series: Cry Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Friendship, Kids, M/M, Multi, Pigtail Pulling, Pining, Scott tries, danny is a great friend, erica is a mommy, jackson's an ass, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwulfur/pseuds/sourwulfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry Wolf coffee shop has been in steady business since the Whittemores opened it up during Jackson’s senior year of high school. The summer between his sophomore and junior years of college, Jackson finally comes home to visit and takes on a part time job at the shop. Once there, he is met with a face he did not think he would see again. This could end up a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be in two parts. There's going to be some cliches, but it's mostly a cute fic. Enjoy.

Jackson was not looking forward to early mornings at Cry Wolf. The shop had a ridiculous name, and if it weren't for the fact that his parents were making him work there part time to help cover the costs of replacing the car he had totaled, he would not be working there. It was better than just sitting at home all summer, though. It was not like there was ever much to do in Beacon Hills. There was Jungle, but one could only go to the club so many times before it lost its fun, even if he was actually old enough to drink that year.

 

When he entered the shop, Jackson found himself stopping when he realized that the last person he ever wanted to see was the one standing behind the counter. Stiles Stilinski was all smiles as he made an order for the only person standing at the counter. The other young man was just as pale as Jackson remembered, but he was not as gangly. He was a bit more broad in the shoulders, and he seemed to move with a confidence that the Stiles he knew in high school never had. With the ease that Stiles moved in, it was easy to tell that the guy had definitely grew into what used to be gangly limbs that led to him flailing everywhere.

 

Stiles and the woman at the counter seemed to be really in to whatever conversation they were having, and neither one noticed Jackson until he was up at the counter near the small, swinging door that allowed employees behind the counter. “Oh, uh, hi Jackson,” Stiles said with a hesitant smile, finishing up the woman's drink. “Here, Laur. Give your brother a swift kick for me for letting my dad have those donuts. Like I would not find out.” Stiles scoffed as the woman, Laura, laughed and took the drink.

 

“Sure thing, kiddo,” replied Laura. “Isaac wants us all to hang out Friday, so I’ll see you then.”

 

“Okay.” Stiles smiled brightly at her, waving with one hand before setting to work on cleaning up the counter from the bit of coffee he had spilt. The smile that was on Stiles' face slowly slipped away once it was just the two of them in the shop. It took a few moments of Stiles cleaning before the other young man cleared his throat, running a hand through the hair that was longer than Jackson remembered seeing it last as he said, “Your parents left you information on how to clock in and stuff in the back.” He gestured toward the doorway that led back to the kitchen area and the break room. “We should pick up here in a few minutes and it'll stay busy most of the day.”

 

“Alright,” Jackson replied with a heavy sigh before heading back to clock in and grab one of the annoying aprons he was supposed to wear, noting that Stiles was not wearing one of them.

 

Stiles did not say anything as Jackson came back out to the front room, just moved out from behind the counter to finish taking chairs down off of the tables, wiping off a few that had gotten missed during closing the night before. “Who was that?” Jackson asked after a few long minutes of tense silence.

 

The other man blinked a few times, brow furrowing as if he was confused as to why Jackson was even speaking before he actually looked to the shop owner's son. “Laura Hale,” he answered after a moment. “She and her brother moved into town just before we graduated. Derek works at the station with my dad. They're like family.” Stiles shrugged a little as he continued flitting around the floor, making sure that the napkin dispensers on the tables were full and that the trash had been emptied out of the bins.

 

Stiles then made his way back behind the counter, which Jackson was leaning against near the espresso machine, and grabbed the ads they were handing out that day to set out by the register. Jackson lifted a hand to straighten the string on his apron and he noticed Stiles flinch a little at the lift of his hand that had been spotted out of the corner of the other man's eye. Stiles let out a breath and focused on what he was doing, turning away to turn on the coffee makers lining the back counter. “Why don't you have to wear one of these things?” grumbled Jackson, continuing to mess with the apron that he wore.

 

The other man glanced over his shoulder at Jackson and said nothing as he turned back to focus on his actions. “I'm the manager,” Stiles answered after a moment, causing Jackson to stare at him incredulously. Stiles lifted both shoulders in a shrug, turning to look toward the door when it opened, a smile forming on his face. “Good morning, guys!”

 

Throughout the day, Jackson found himself watching Stiles, much like he would do in high school. Only, Stiles really was different than he was in high school. He moved with more confidence, but he was still antsy. He was more subtle with the motions of his hands as he spoke and spent more time shifting his weight from foot to foot than toying with things around him. He still seemed to have a bit of an oral fixation, and he talked non-stop, but he knew when to stop talking as well. Stiles was a charmer, and easily earned the tips that he put into the jar on the counter.

 

Jackson’s mood grew worse and worse as his shift went on and a few high school students came in for a few four hour shifts randomly when the help was most needed. For the most part, however, it was just him and Stiles until Isaac Lahey came in to make some more pastries in the back for the evening rush. Stiles was on his break, sitting on the counter in the backroom, talking to Isaac as the other young man was baking. Stiles swung his long legs absentmindedly, eating off of a small ball of cookie dough that Isaac had handed to him. He looked so relaxed and care free in a way that Jackson had never seen in high school; and, it almost made him burn himself by overfilling someone's go cup of cappuccino since he was too focused on looking into the back room subtly.

 

Stiles glanced over at Jackson, his brow lifting in silent question; but, Jackson ignored him, scowling as he stuck a lid on the cup and gave it to the waiting businesswoman that he had never seen in town before. Jackson busied himself with cleaning up his mess while there was no one waiting at the counter. He needed to get a better handle on himself. It was not the time to let some silly little crush come rearing its ugly head into his life once again.

 

Yes, Jackson had dealt with a terrible crush on the class nerd all throughout high school. He had been the star of the lacrosse team, however, and Stiles had been... well, Stiles. They were two people who had no rights even being friends. So, Jackson denied his crush to even himself. He pushed Stiles away, physically a lot of the time, and never let it be known to anyone that he might have a soft spot for the boy with the loud mouth. Jackson was a bit more mean toward Stiles than he had been toward anyone else in an act of self-preservation; but, the way that Stiles unconsciously flinched away from him whenever he moved suddenly as they worked together behind the counter made a knot in Jackson’s stomach and he completely regretted every moment.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“ _All the broken hearts that hang around here, all the sick things that make you pull out your hair. All the bad dreams, all the nightmares, all the apathy that's always sticking it in. A thousand promises that never seemed to help me before. A hundred less, and I would stumble till I found the back door,_ ” Stiles sang along with the iHome at the far end of the counter, resting against the wall that divided the front of the shop from the kitchen area that Stiles' music player was docked into. He was cleaning one of the tables out on the floor while Jackson was busying himself with cleaning the machines. He was not going to be there in the morning, and neither was Stiles; but, Stiles did not believe in leaving the cleaning for the morning shift. The shop had been closed for about thirty minutes by that point, the sign in the door turned to let people know, though the door was not locked. “ _With nothing left to think I'll probably sit around and ignore the apathy that always leads me, and always finds a way to break me down..._ ”

 

Stiles glanced up at that moment, brushing off some dust on the front of his dark jeans and he noticed that Jackson was watching him. The man's brow furrowed a little and glanced over his shoulder before looking back to Jackson. “What?” questioned the store's manager, earning a silent head shake in response. Stiles rolled his eyes but then proceeded to lift the chairs up onto the table so they were out of the way just as Isaac came in from the back. “Everything set up for Boyd in the morning?”

 

“Yeah,” replied Isaac with a smile, ruffling his hair a bit. “Sure it's a good thing to leave him and Erica alone with the newbies?”

 

“They've got this. D'you mind grabbing a broom? Derek's not here yet.”

 

Jackson stood silently as he finished cleaning up like he was supposed to, subtly watching Stiles with Isaac, the two of them talking and seeming to be having a great time all around. They were both full of smiles and Isaac wasted no time in teasing Stiles about his off-key singing. “Oh, shut up,” laughed Stiles, tossing the rag he was using to wipe off the tables toward the curly-haired man who just grinned and poked his tongue out at Stiles after flinching away from the flying object.

 

“You missed,” teased Isaac, his gaze shifting from his friend over to the door when he spotted someone just outside of it out of the corner of his eye. Jackson watched as the smile on Isaac’s face only grew when some guy came into the shop, wearing one of the tell-tale coats that all the police officers in town were known for. “Derek.”

 

Derek Hale, Jackson assumed, was someone who could have easily made a career as a male model instead of a deputy, but for whatever reason, he was still there in that small town. “Stiles,” Derek said with a nod toward him, ignoring Stiles' grumble about aiding and abetting his father's “food misdemeanors” as Isaac crossed the room to pull him into a hug. Derek smiled and ducked his head to press a kiss to Isaac’s shoulder. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, let me go clock out and we can head out,” replied Isaac before heading back to the break room to get his jacket and clock out after putting up the broom.

 

After Isaac and Derek left the shop with drawn out good-byes to Stiles with promises of hanging out that week, the tension between Jackson and Stiles started to build again. It took a few minutes of Stiles finishing cleaning the floor before he cleared his throat and said, “I've still got some paperwork to do if you want to head out. You don't have to stay. There's just some cleaning left, and Erica can manage in the morning.”

 

Jackson was not quite sure that he wanted to go home and face his parents just yet. Plus, he was not sure why, but he did not like the idea of leaving Stiles there completely alone. “I could stay and help. I mean, I’ve nothing else to do,” Jackson stated with a shrug, raising an eyebrow when Stiles looked at him in silent shock for a few moments.

 

“Uh, yeah, okay, I guess. I could use help sorting through the receipts and coupons and stuff from the day.” Stiles nodded a little before gesturing for Jackson to follow him back into the office, taking the till from the register that was laden down with receipts and coupons and the extra large bills that were put into the drop safe beneath the counter top throughout the day. He unlocked the door and flicked on the light with his elbow with a practiced ease, setting the till down on the desk. “Mind sorting through all the papers there? Coupons in one pile, bank copy slips in another pile, and store copy slips in another, please and thank you.”

 

Jackson did not say anything, just nodded and did as he asked. It was awkward for them both. The office was not all that big of a space, and Stiles was used to moving around it more; but, he kept to the one corner, counting the money in the register and the back safe as he was supposed to, adding the excess cash to a deposit bag that went into a drop safe Jackson had almost missed hidden underneath one of the tables in the room. They didn't talk, and Jackson was sure that Stiles tensed a little whenever he saw Jackson shift his direction to move around the desk chair and reach some of the receipts easier. Jackson frowned, Stiles let out a soft breath and kept counting.

 

After what seemed like too long, Stiles was putting everything up where it needed to go and then the two of them were heading for the front door as Stiles made sure all the exits were locked. Jackson stepped outside first while Stiles set the alarm near the door. Then, Stiles came outside as well, shutting and locking the main door behind him. “So, you're not horrible to work with Whittemore,” Stiles said as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets with a slight grin. “Guess I’ll see you around.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jackson did not work with Stiles again for the rest of the week. Every time he worked, someone else was acting as the leader on duty, or the ones with management authority without actually being the ones to run the place. Stiles typically worked evening shifts, apparently, and rarely did all day ones simply because over twelve hours is a long shift. However, that first day, Stiles had been filling in for the assistant manager, someone whose name Jackson never caught, who had been out of town for a friend's wedding.

 

It was about a week and a half later when Jackson came in early to help with making the morning pastries and set up the decorations for July Fourth, which was still over two months away, to find Stiles at the counter, on the phone with someone. His brow was furrowed and he looked like he was doing his best to reign in some kind of negative emotion. Which emotion it was, Jackson could not tell. “Yes, okay,” Stiles said before giving a rather curt good-bye and hanging up the phone. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, glancing over at Jackson with a weak smile. “Uh, hey. Isaac’s already in the back if you wanna go clock in and help out. I think he's trying something new today.”

 

“Okay,” replied Jackson with a nod, moving back behind the counter to head to the kitchen only to pause half-way there and look to Stiles. “Uh, are you alright?”

 

Stiles blinked and looked to the slightly elder man, brow furrowing in confusion. Since when did _Jackson Whittemore_ care enough about people to ask about their state of being? “Uh, yeah, fine. I’ve just... gotta hire a new assistant manager before June hits or this place will be hell. Collins flaked on us. Apparently the wedding he went to was really a meeting with some hot shot clothing company across the country that wants him to do something or another; but, he just called in his resignation.”

 

“Oh, uhm. That sucks...” Jackson stood there awkwardly before shrugging a little and heading back to the kitchen. Honestly, he had no idea what to say about the entire thing. He did believe the man was an idiot, however. Who would honestly choose to work somewhere else when they could work with Stiles? Okay, so, Jackson probably would; but, that would simply because it would allow him to run from things he did not want to face, something that he was quite good at.

 

Jackson’s shift seemed to drag on much too long, and it was about noon that he finally got a meal break. There was not a customer in the shop, but Stiles said that was normal for a Wednesday and that it would pick up in the evening before and after church services. Stiles was at the counter, flirting with Erica Reyes, one of the shop keyholders. She looked like a supermodel who did not belong in that coffee shop at all, but apparently she enjoyed it. Jackson tried not to scowl as he watched her playing with Stiles' hair out of the corner of his eye and when she pressed in close to the other man's personal space. It would figure that Stiles would be the one to end up with a hot girlfriend. The thought alone made him want to punch something. He took it out on his salad instead.

 

Just then, the door opened and two little kids, no older than three with skin that was the color of coffee with a lot of creamer or milk in it came rushing into the room. “Mommy!” they all but squealed, making Jackson wince as Boyd (yes, that was his last name, but nobody called him his first name without getting hit) came in after the twin boys, having held the door open for them, letting them think they were strong enough to push it open. Jackson watched as Erica beamed and moved out from behind the counter to scoop up the two toddling boys.

 

“My babies,” she said with a smile, pressing a kiss to the top of each of their heads before smiling at Boyd. “You too.” Jackson immediately averted his gaze as Boyd stepped forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Erica’s bright red lips. “I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles.” Erica smiled at him, unable to wave or she would, as the twins babbled about something that none of them quite understood.

 

Stiles shook his head with a soft laugh as his friends left the shop and he went back to cleaning the counter. Out of all of his friends, he had expected Scott and Allison to have kids first, especially after they had gotten engaged directly out of high school. However, the two of them were planning on a long engagement, which Stiles guessed was kind of sweet. That did not stop her from dragging Stiles with when she went to talk to planners or went dress shopping. It was always the two of them, and Lydia whenever she was in town. Stiles actually enjoyed it, but come on, who wouldn't enjoy getting to watch gorgeous ladies try on dresses that practically made them glow and beam with excitement?

 

“She's married?” Jackson found himself asking after a long few moments, making Stiles look up at him in complete confusion. “Erica, I mean.”

 

“Oh!” Stiles replied with a laugh and a shake of his head. “Nah. She and Boyd don't plan on ever getting married. They're going to end up common law married at some point, but that's different. They won't do the whole vow, marriage license in front of a crowd thing.” Jackson nodded, and Stiles sighed after a moment, glancing up at the clock. “Scott better not be late.”

 

“McCall?”

 

Stiles nodded a little, drumming his fingers on the counter top. “Uh-huh. He works here and at Deaton's. He's supposed to be taking over the shop here in a bit.” Stiles' face flushed a little as he busied himself with rearranging the pastry displays, and Jackson found that he really did not want to know what thought the man had which made his face color like that.

 

“I'm here!” Scott announced as he stumbled into the shop, slightly out of breath as he wheezed and reached into his hoodie pocket to pull out the inhaler he did not need as much now that he was older but still relied on sometimes. “You. Go get ready. Allison will kill me if you don't make it to this date.”

 

At the word _date_ , Jackson flinched and put all of his focus on the food in front of him. The last thing Jackson wanted to think about was Stiles going out with _someone else_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles sighed as he leaned back against the door after locking it, closing his eyes for a few moments. The date had been nice, if not a bit mundane. Matt was a decent enough guy who talked a lot about photography. It was just... Stiles felt no connection there. He was okay to talk to and told decent jokes, but Stiles really could not see the guy as more than a friend. However, based on the hopeful look Matt had fixed on him, that was a one sided thing. Stiles opened his eyes and looked around the apartment, eyes stopping on the half-packed boxes that littered the room. It was weird to think that Scott was moving out soon to live with Allison. Stiles was happy for his best friend, but he would definitely miss the guy.

 

“Hey,” Scott said as he came into the living room from the kitchen. Stiles did not say anything in response, just waved, and the other young man sighed before going back to the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with two beers, handing one to Stiles before they plopped down on the couch. “That bad?”

 

“Ugh, it was like... listening to my professor going on and on about something I don't care about.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair before taking a rather long pull out of the bottle in his hand. “I wanted to like him, really. He's sweet and rather amusing at times, but there was just... nothing. There was no attraction, no spark. I mean, I could have asked the dude to watch a movie that he hated and he'd agree without argument.”

 

“That's a bad thing?”

 

“I want the argument!” insisted Stiles with a slight flail before setting the half-empty beer bottle aside. “I want someone who is going to disagree with me and let their opinion be known, even if they grudgingly give in because we all know I’m a stubborn asshole. I want debates and conversations, something more than a dull-as-watching-paint-dry talk.” Stiles sighed softly, resting his head on the top of the back of the couch. “Maybe I should stick to crushing on gorgeous yet evil people I stand absolutely no chance with.”

 

Scott snorted a little, taking another swig of his beer while sinking down a bit lower in his seat. “That does seem to be your forte, dude.”

 

“Thank you for those wise words of encouragement.” Stiles rolled his eyes, though he was smirking a little in amusement. So, he may never have what Scott had with Allison, but at least he had the world's greatest best friend.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Dude,” Danny said with an amused smirk from his end of the couch, brow lifting as he looked to his left at Jackson. “Do you even realize how much you've talked about _Stiles_ since you got here tonight? It's like high school all over again.”

 

“Shut up,” grumbled Jackson as he settled into his spot on the couch more, not taking his eyes off the screen, which allowed him an easy kill on Danny. “He's just... annoying.”

 

“Cute, too. Too bad he's not my type.” Danny shrugged a little and focused on the screen once again. Lydia had gotten Danny and Stiles to go out on one date, and they had both had a lot of fun. At the end of it, however, they had both decided they were better as friends. They would go out dancing every now and then, but it was definitely more on a platonic friendship level. “It's not high school anymore, y'know. You should just man up and ask him out.”

 

Jackson sputtered, practically choking on the drink of soda he had just taken before shooting a look to his best friend that stated how ridiculous the idea was. Danny rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. “C'mon, man,” sighed Danny as he set his controller down on the coffee table. “You've been crushing on the guy for _forever_. Everyone else might have been oblivious to it.” Danny got up and went into the kitchen that was connected to his living room to grab the phone to order pizza. “But, you're my best friend. I can read you easier than I can hack a computer.”

 

With a sigh, Jackson set aside his own controller and ran a hand through his hair, waiting to speak until after Danny had hung up the phone. “The guy is _scared_ of me, Danny,” replied Jackson, trying not to show just how much that thought bothered him. In high school, it would have made him smirk, if only when he was around anyone else. “He flinches whenever I make sudden movements or anything. We've... I mean, we've talked in the shop a few times, but it's always about someone else, never about him.”

 

“So, be a man and talk to him,” Danny stated simply as he returned to the couch, dropping down into his seat. “Make amends. You did shove him into lockers a lot. And hit him. And threaten him. And call him names. You took the whole pulling pigtails thing just a little too far, dude.”

 

Danny laughed as Jackson threw a pillow at him, Jackson rolling his eyes a little. “It's _Stiles_ , though. I mean, the guy's just... and I’m all...” Jackson made a vague gesture and missed the way that his best friend responded with a fond eye roll, frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Just talk to him, Jackson. You've all summer to start to get things right.”

 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth of July.

It was about four in the morning when Jackson came stumbling into the shop a few days before the forth of July. Nothing had really changed between himself and Stiles, though the other man did not seem anywhere near as tense around him as he used to be. That, Jackson believed, was a great thing. He sighed softly and took his jacket back to the lockers before seeking out Stiles, who was back in the kitchen. There was some kind of music playing on the radio back there, but Jackson could not tell what it was from there. However, by the time he got into the kitchen where he could see Stiles singing and dancing a little as he mixed something in a bowl he cradled in one of his arms.

 

“ _I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me. Dance, dance, we're falling apart to half time. Dance, dance, and these are the lives you love to lead_...” Stiles sang as he moved his hips a little only to gasp and turn around with a startled expression when Jackson laughed softly. “Oh, uh, hi,” stated the shop manager with a nervous laugh, turning to set the bowl down on the counter before looking back to Jackson. “I didn't hear you come in.”

 

Stiles moved over to where his iHome was set up and he turned the volume down a little as Jackson nodded and said, “Yeah, I just got here. Uh, d'you need any help?”

 

“The muffins are already done, and I’ve a batch of cookies in the oven now. I could use some help getting the pies and cakes done.” Stiles absently ran a hand through his hair, getting some flour in the strands.

 

Jackson reached forward and brushed some of the white substance off the end of Stiles' nose, making the other man flush faintly. “You had flour,” mumbled Jackson before pulling away. “Where do you want me?”

 

Stiles seemed to shake his head and he laughed softly before gesturing over to the other counter. “If you could use that counter and start on the apple pie, I’d be thankful.” Stiles walked over to the sink and washed his hands again, since he had touched his hair, before returning to the bowl he was mixing. Jackson did the same, and they fell into a companionable silence broken only by Stiles randomly singing along with his playlist.

 

Jackson spent a lot of the time watching Stiles out of the corner of his eye, especially when the man who was technically his boss started to dance again. By the time six o'clock rolled around, the two of them had all the freshly baked goods in the display and the first pots of coffee brewing. Stiles went over and turned the sign in the door to open before going to the tables to take down the chairs that had been put up the night before. “Where's Isaac?” Jackson asked from behind the counter where he was placing the small ads for an upcoming sale next to the cash register.

 

“He's closing tonight so he can prep for tomorrow,” replied Stiles as he wiped off one of the tables that got missed the night before. “Plus, Derek wanted to do something or another with him this morning. I didn't ask.” Stiles rolled a shoulder in a shrug, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, glancing over at the door when the bell chimed above it. “Good morning, Miss Laura.”

 

He smiled brightly as Laura Hale walked toward him to press a kiss to his cheek. “Morning, you two,” she replied, flashing a smile over at Jackson as well. “Slow so far?”

 

“`Bout to pick up soon. Your usual, then?” He brushed his hands off on the side of his pants as he made his way back behind the counter.

 

“Yessir,” replied Laura with a nod as she walked over to the counter to lean against it. “Also about a dozen donuts and a two dozen cookies. I’ll need five black coffees; two cappuccinos; a decaf with creamer; and one white chocolate, caramel latte.”

 

Stiles nodded as he and Jackson both started to work to fill all the drink orders. “My dad's better be the decaf,” grumbled Stiles as he worked on Laura’s french vanilla iced coffee.

 

“Of course.” Laura nodded a little, shifting her deputy's jacket on her shoulders a bit before smiling charmingly at Stiles. “However, I can't promise I will not share some of your delicious baked goods with him. He is my boss, after all.”

 

“Traitor!” exclaimed Stiles as he spun around to face her, pointing an accusatory finger at her. “You've been in with Derek on catering to his eating habits. I knew it.”

 

Laura just smiled brightly as Jackson boxed up the different pastries, putting the cups in carriers. “Help me get this stuff out to the car, Stiles,” Laura stated as she took her own coffee order from him. “Be a dear.”

 

Stiles grumbled a little and it ended up taking two trips, but soon enough, all the goodies were in her cruiser, waiting to be taken to the station. Jackson stayed inside the shop, manning the counter and waiting for any possible phone calls. However, his focus was more on Stiles, who was outside still, talking to Laura while leaning against the side of her car. He gestured with his right hand, the left arm crossed over his chest, and his smile was brighter than Jackson had seen it in a while. It was nice. He wanted to be the one to make Stiles smile like that, though.

 

It seemed like hours later, but was probably just a couple minutes, when Stiles came back inside, smiling as he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. He stopped to talk to one of the few customers in the shop at their table before continuing back behind the counter where he flashed Jackson a smile that almost reached his eyes. “Ready for the rush?” Stiles questioned as he turned to lean back against the counter, keeping his gaze on Jackson.

 

Jackson shrugged a little with a non-committal sound before answering, “As I ever am, I guess.”

 

“Well, you should be glad you're not working here during the cooler months. Business is much better then.” Stiles nodded a little, running a hand through his hair absently before sighing when the bell over the door rang and a bunch of teenagers came in, chattering and laughing. “Morning, guys!”

 

The rest of the shift went rather smoothly. Mostly people came in small or even large groups, but there were often down times between them. It was sometime after noon that Caroline, the new assistant manager, came in to take over for Stiles, who groaned in thanks as she handed him a coffee and told him to get out of there. “You are a saint, Care,” Stiles mumbled around the cup in his hands. “I'll see you both later.” He waved with one hand, shuffling back to the time clock after Caroline returned his good-bye.

 

Caroline smiled a little, tying her curly blonde hair back as she watched Jackson studying Stiles out of the corner of his eye while the shop manager clocked out, gathered his things, and left out the back door. “So, Jackson, right?” she asked after the back door closed, crossing her arms and smiling when Jackson nodded in response. “How long have you had a thing for Stiles?”

 

Jackson jerked at the question, managing to spill the coffee all over his hands with a hiss. Caroline laughed softly as she grabbed one of the towels to hand to Jackson so that he could wipe his hands off while she finished making the order he was working on. “I'd take that to be for a while, then,” she stated, smiling softly as she worked. “He's a good guy, Jackson. If you hurt him, I will break you.” Caroline flashed him a disarming smile before turning around to hand the drink to the customer waiting at the counter. “Thanks for stopping in!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cry Wolf and all the other stores in town were closed on July fourth, though the coffee shop and a few of the other restaurants had small booths set up along Main Street selling some of their more patriotic wares. When Jackson got to the festival that was held yearly there downtown, he put his hands into the pockets of his shorts and looked around at the hustle and bustle of people. There were arts and crafts along with the food booths, face painting for the kids and a bouncy castle. A stage was set up at the very end of the street for various local bands to perform throughout the day and evening, with the school's orchestra scheduled to play during the fireworks display after sunset.

 

Jackson nodded at Derek Hale as he passed the man with his arm around Isaac’s shoulders, the two of them pretty much lost in conversation while Isaac tried to get Derek to try some of whatever food was in his hands. Derek nodded at Jackson in response and kept walking. Danny was around somewhere with his new boyfriend, and Jackson felt very out of place. After wandering around for a few minutes, he stopped as his eyes landed on the Cry Wolf booth, where Stiles was stationed, talking about the Freedom Cookies (which were just snickerdoodles that had red, white, and blue icing on them) to some guy who seemed more interested in Stiles than the cookies.

 

Stiles seemed highly uncomfortable as he fidgeted in place, running a hand through his hair while trying to get the guy to focus on something other than him. After a moment, Jackson sighed softly and made his way through the crowd to the Cry Wolf booth. “Hey, Stiles,” he stated, stepping back behind the table to stand next to the shop manager. “Sorry I’m late.”

 

“Jackson, hey,” replied Stiles with a relieved smile, obviously glad to have someone else there with him. “Liam, this is Jackson, one of the shop's employees.”

 

“Right,” Liam stated with a nod, frowning a little as he studied Jackson before looking back to Stiles. “I'll see you in Econ.”

 

“Uhm, yeah. Alright.”

 

Stiles nodded a little and managed a weak smile before Liam walked away, sighing heavily once the guy was lost in the crowd. “Are you okay?” Jackson asked him with a furrowed brow, frowning faintly.

 

He laughed softly and sat down on one of the folding, metal chairs set up there behind the table before nodding. “Yeah. Liam's just... a mistake from the past.”

 

“Oh, right.” Jackson nodded a little as he moved to sit down in the chair next to Stiles, not finding any reason to leave the booth now that he was there, even though he was not scheduled to work.

 

“Thanks for... y'know... showing up. I don't think he'd have left otherwise, and I just... Dealing with Liam is not on my list of things to do today.” Stiles shook his head, bouncing one of his knees as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, each hand gripping his forearms.

 

Jackson lifted both of his shoulders in a shrug, resting his elbows on his knees as he let his eyes travel over the people wandering around, talking and laughing throughout the downtown area. “You just seemed uncomfortable,” Jackson responded, looking over at Stiles. “Thought you could use the help.” He smiled faintly when Stiles smiled at him in reply, and tensed a little when Stiles reached out to squeeze his shoulder. He relaxed almost immediately and honestly did not want Stiles to pull away when the man did a few moments later as someone else showed up at the booth.

 

It was a few hours later that Caroline showed up to take over the booth, and both the men who had been there said their good-byes to her, walking off side-by-side. “So, any plans for today?” questioned Stiles as he tugged a baseball cap over his head, blocking his face from the sun with the bill.

 

“Not really. Danny’s on a date, so... Kinda just on my own today,” Jackson shrugged as he answered, watching his feet for a moment before looking over at Stiles, who smiled at him.

 

“You should hang out with us, then. The Hales are bringing food and we're picnicking in the park, waiting for the fireworks and all that jazz.”

 

“Oh, uhm... if you don't think they'll mind.”

 

Stiles shook his head a little before starting to walk over toward the city park. “Nah, the more the merrier.”

 

A few hours, some sunscreen (a lot, in Stiles' case), and too much food later found Stiles and all his friends on various blankets around a small section of the park. Stiles was sitting with Allison and Scott, stirring the tea that was brewing in the pitcher as she toyed with Scott's hair. Isaac was napping on a blanket a few feet away, his face hidden in Derek’s chest to block out the light while Derek talked with his sister and Sheriff Stilinski. Erica and Boyd smiled softly as they watched their children harassing Jackson and Laura’s boyfriend, Dean. James and Sarah Hale were watching everyone else with contented smiles from their own blanket in the shade of one of the trees. Being the elder two siblings, they took it upon themselves to make sure the rest of them did not cause trouble while their parents were off talking with some of their friends elsewhere in town.

 

“I can't believe that's the same Jackson Whittemore we went to school with,” Scott mumbled, absentmindedly nuzzling against his girlfriend's thigh as she kept playing with his hair, smiling a little as Stiles' focus slipped back over to the young man that was teaming up with Dean to play tag with the kids.

 

Stiles smiled softly to himself and shrugged a little, adjusting the cap that read “Beacon Hills PD” that was still on his head. “He can still be a jerk at times,” Stiles admitted, having learned that much from working with him, “but, I dunno. I think this is more of the real Jackson, the side of him that explains why Danny of all people would be friends with him.”

 

“Stiles, dance with me!” little Marina Hale, James' daughter, insisted as she came running over to their blanket, grabbing his hand to tug him toward the stage that was set up just a few feet away. “Puh- _lease_?”

 

“Well, when you put it that way,” he replied as he quickly got up and scooped the seven year old into his arms, spinning her around once before setting her down and letting her lead him over to where everyone was dancing.

 

She stood on his feet as they danced until he picked her back up, an arm around her waist while the other hand held onto one of her hers, dancing in circles with the girl giggling and smiling. Laura snapped a photo of the two of them on her phone as John Stilinski chuckled a little at his son with a shake of his head. Stiles had always been one to goof off with the kids. It was why he was Marina's favorite, and she let everyone know it.

 

After a few long minutes, Stiles arm started to get sore, but he could not bring himself to set the girl down as they talked and laughed, joking with one another about silly boys (especially the one in Marina's class that enjoyed pulling her pigtails). “Tug on his hair right back,” Stiles told her with a nod and an amused smirk.

 

“Okay!” Marina replied with a few rapid nods and a soft giggle, squeezing his hand as she smiled brightly. “Hi, Jax!”

 

Stiles looked over to see exactly who Marina was talking to and he laughed softly when he saw Jackson standing there. “Hey, 'Rina,” Jackson replied with a faint smile.

 

“Do you want to dance with Stiles, too?” she asked as she wriggled in his hold. “He's my favorite 'cause he's a good dancer. Like a prince in my favorite story!”

 

“He is, huh?” Jackson smiled a little more at the faint flush that colored Stiles' face as the other man attempted to hide it by ducking his head a little more, blocking his face with his cap. “Guess I’ll have to figure that out for myself.”

 

“Okay!” Marina nodded a few times, wriggling in Stiles' arm again before saying, “You can put me down now. I needta go find Parker!”

 

Stiles laughed softly but set Marina down and wiped his hands off on his jeans, shaking his head a little in amusement as Marina rushed off to go find the kid from her school that was near-by. “So, uh, thanks,” Stiles stated with a slight smile, tipping his head up enough to actually be able to see Jackson from underneath the cap. “My arm was getting tired. She's getting too big.”

 

“About that dance...”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah...” Stiles laughed awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “We don't have to. I mean, it was a good way to get Marina's attention elsewhere, but yeah...”

 

Jackson shook his head a little, but took a step closer to Stiles, not missing the way the other man swallowed thickly. “I want to,” stated Jackson with a slight nod, smiling a little when Stiles let out a breath with a soft _whoosh!_ of air.

 

“Well, uh, yeah, okay. We can... do that.” Stiles nodded a little, laughing awkwardly once again as the music slowed down a lot. He absently wet his lips as Jackson stepped in close, resting each hand on Stiles sides. Stiles wrapped one arm around Jackson’s shoulders, the other curling beneath the man's arm to rest on the top of his shoulder. Stiles rested his chin on his own hand, trying not to think so hard on the fact that it really was not all that weird or awkward to be so close to Jackson.

 

Neither one of them spoke as they danced, but Stiles smiled to himself when Jackson let go of his sides to wrap both arms around his middle, which drew him a bit closer. He ducked his head enough to hide the smile against his own fingers that gently squeezed Jackson’s shoulder. He could feel his friends' eyes on them, but for the moment, Stiles did not care. It had been a long while since he had let himself be close to someone in a way that did not feel purely platonic. Nothing about the way Jackson’s arms were around him, holding him close, felt platonic in any sense.

 

The two of them did not pull away as the fireworks started, but they did stop dancing, Stiles pulling away only enough to be able to watch the display without removing his arms from around Jackson. He could hear the kids giggling and talking in the background, but most of his focus was on the fact that Jackson’s heart seemed to be racing just as much as his own. Stiles pulled away a little more, enough that he could see Jackson’s face whenever the fireworks lit up the sky without having to move his arms from around the man.

 

Jackson felt Stiles' eyes on him, but refused to let his eyes leave the bright lights that flashed through the sky to the sounds of the school's orchestra playing patriotic music. He swallowed thickly, absently squeezing the man's waist with both arms, smiling faintly to himself as it made Stiles laugh softly and the other man squeezed his shoulder gently. Stiles smiled to himself as he rested his head on top of his hands that were still on Jackson’s shoulder, feeling like some nervous teenager all over again.

 

The world was oddly quiet when the fireworks died out, and there was a faint ringing in Stiles ears. He did not want to move away from Jackson, but felt awkward just staying there like he was. Before the street lamps flickered back to life, Stiles cleared his throat and pulled away from Jackson, smiling at the other man while absently brushing his hands against the front of his jeans. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Jax,” Stiles said with a soft smile, reaching up to readjust the cap on his head before walking off to help his dad gather their things before Jackson even had a chance to reply.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _I know, I know, I know you got the key, and you know, you know, you know that it's for me. It's not up to you, you know it's up to me but, curiosity will never let me go_ ,” came a voice from the back of the shop. Once again, Jackson entered through the front in the early morning hours before Cry Wolf was due to open and he could hear Stiles singing in the kitchen area. That morning, however, there was a second voice mixing in with the one that Jackson had come to know in the early mornings that the two of them would work in the kitchen. Stiles laughed and said something to the person he was with before continuing to sing. “ _So don't break me tonight. This is crazy love, and you know I'm gonna follow you home through the rain, 'cause I need your love, and you know I'm gonna follow you home_.”

 

Jackson slowly moved toward the back and found Stiles with Isaac, both of them singing and dancing as they worked on the baking for that morning. Isaac was off the clock, having been there overnight to work on some orders they needed to deliver, but he had not wanted to leave Stiles there all alone. Once Isaac spotted Jackson in the doorway, the curly-haired young man stopped dancing and laughed a little with a smile. “I guess this means I can head home now,” Isaac stated to Stiles, whose brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“Wha--?” he started to ask, cutting himself off as he turned to see Jackson standing there. His face flushed and he laughed as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “Uhm, hi, Jax.”

 

“I'll see you later, Stiles. Jackson.” Isaac nodded a little at the later, grabbing his jacket off the counter before heading out the back door with a smile.

 

“You're going to keep it up with that name now, aren't you?” questioned Jackson, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame.

 

Stiles smirked a little with a soft laugh and nodded, turning to face the counter again so that he could return to making his cookies. “Of course. Want to help me with the cookies or start on the cupcakes?”

 

Jackson lifted both of his shoulders in a shrug, eyes following Stiles as the man crossed the kitchen to dish out small balls of the cookie dough onto a sheet that was already lined with baking paper. “I'll start on the cupcakes. Any particular type today?”

 

He continued to watch Stiles as the man attempted to keep most of his focus on what he was doing, though he could feel Jackson’s eyes on him. Stiles absentmindedly wet his lips before he answered, “We're featuring a raspberry lemonade today for the summer season. So, pick something that will go well with that.”

 

“Alright.” Jackson nodded a little before going over to the empty counter to begin working on the cupcakes.

 

He and Stiles did not talk the rest of the morning, preferring to work in a peaceful silence until the other man decided to start talking about some movie he had seen on the television. Stiles huffed when Jackson disagreed with his opinion on the film and the two of them debated it until all their baking was done, the coffee was started, and the shop was open. Despite trying to seem offended that Jackson apparently needed schooled on quality movies, Stiles smiled slightly to himself as he turned the sign in the window of the shop.

 

Stiles could not help but remember the conversation he had with Scott near the beginning of the summer about wanting someone who would disagree with him, someone he could hold a conversation with and get along with without just agreeing to everything. Maybe, he thought as he watched Jackson out of the corner of his eye while the other man served one of their customers, maybe he already had that.

 

It was a few hours later, when he and Jackson were sharing a break in the back room that Stiles decided to do something about it. He stirred the coffee in front of him, while Jackson added a little sugar to his tea, and he said, “We should see a movie Friday.”

 

Jackson’s head snapped up and his brow furrowed, looking from the doorway to Stiles and back again as if trying to decide whether or not he should run from the situation. After a moment, he wet his lips and nodded a little as he said, “Yeah, alright, but not that stupid sci-fi flick that just came out.”

 

“What if it's what I wanted to see?”

 

“No.”

 

“It'll be great, Jax!”

 

Light laughter and conversation filtered into the room from the main part of the shop as the two men continued to sit there, each one with small smiles on their faces during their disagreeing banter. They would have a lot of those, and there would be times that one of them would do something to really upset the other. They would push each other, and make one another better. They would fight, but they would thrive. Together, they would face life's challenges. For that moment, though, they simply sat there, talking over their coffee and tea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts. :) Check out the cover I made for the story [here](http://alicesfics.tumblr.com/post/41837773759/chapters-1-2-fandom-teen-wolf-tv-rating-teen).


End file.
